1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a golf club head, more particularly to a method for quickly producing a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method for producing a golf club head is shown to comprise the steps of preparing 11, welding 12 and finishing 13. In step 11, a plurality of face plates 21 are prepared. The face plates 21 complement with one another to form a golf club head 2, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. In step 12, the face plates 21 are welded manually and are joined by means of a solder stick to form the golf club head 2. Finally, the golf club head 2 is finished by grinding an external surface thereof.
Such a conventional method suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. Because the face plates 21 are joined manually, the manufacturing speed of the golf club head 2 is relatively slow.
2. Since the material of the solder stick is usually the same as that of the golf club head 2, the solder material that can be employed to weld a golf club head of a specific material is limited.
3. Since the solder and the golf club head are made of the same material of the same color, the appearance of the golf club head is monotonous.